owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Goldsmith Corporation
|founding=June 2014 |founders=Jacob Goldsmith Henry Schwartz George Gelinas |closure= |cause= |industry=Various |hq= |cover= |notablepeople=President:Eugene Arkwright Vice President:Edmund Arkwright |products= |revenue=$6,838,934 |opincome= |netincome= |totalassets= |totalequity= |employees=Eleanor Swafford Emma Kromster Jasmine Rylands Christina Lynn Goldsmith Richard Hawkins Katie Conway Hannah Rylands Tyrone FroQuinzy(Formerly) |subsiduaries=JGC Logistics Club X Finalbuild Construction JGC Security Robert's Exclusive Cars Fidelity Insurance JGC Aviation JGC Mall JGC Event ClubTec CityScape |parent= |footnotes= }} JGC is a San Andreas based corporation consisting of several businesses within different branches. The legal entity JGC serves as the holding company and centralized administration of all JGC companies. The holding company provides administrative services to all its subsidiaries and manages investments on behalf of the JGC network, including ownership and operation of properties and fleet. Owners JGC is owned by a group of shareholders. JGC shares are separated into two classes: A- and B-shares. A-shares involves board membership and its weight in influence, while B-shares offers no board influence. Important corporate decisions are made at board meetings by its members. Below is a list of current partners and their stakes. Business Proposals JGC welcomes new business ideas and are open to consider investments. If you want to bring a business proposal to JGC, please send a brief to HQ by email. Allow some time for JGC to thoroughly evaluate the proposal and sustainability of the business plan before getting a final response. JGC receive and evaluate multiple business proposals each month. Some current JGC companies are the results of such external proposals. History JGC originated from the company ClubTec, started as a side-business June 2014, by then LSFD firefighter Jacob Goldsmith. ClubTec was a company that delivered entertainment systems to clubs and other public premises, was hired to organize events, and rented out stages and technical equipment and personell. ClubTec is still part of the JGC family, today under the name JGC Event. ClubTec made big success in Los Santos and eventually grew to become a full-time job for Goldsmith. However, it was a very unstable business as it was dependant on being hired for events which was quite season-based and with a very varying market. Goldsmith had visions of creating a stronger, sustainable corporation that would stand the test of time and offer employment for many more unemployed residents of the local area of Blueberry (where the company started out) and San Andreas in general. This led to the founding of JGC - Jacob Goldsmith Corporation. Based in Blueberry, Red County, JGC would be a holding company for many planned companies, and would serve as a center for business management for all subsidiaries and provide consulting and business services to external clients. In July 2015, Starks Enterprises led by Elizabeth Starks, formerly known as the Finalbuild founder, merged with JGC due to common interests. Together they bought a previously large Los Santos-based corporation, Best & Mondini Incorporated from the famous Los Santos businessman Robert Mondini. The merge of these three companies led to the new name JGC Industries, a corporation that would hold all companies of all these three previously separate corporations. In April 2016, the corporate name JGC Industries was changed back to the original name JGC. This was a result of a board decision, with the board's reason being that the previously industrial-dominated corporation had now grown to consist of more service activities than industrial activities.JGC • About JGC External Links References Category:Faction Category:Legal